


Laughing Gas for the win

by Starrr33188



Category: The fast and the furious Hobbs and Shaw
Genre: M/M, Shobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: Laughing gas tends to do different things to different people. luckily  for Luke Hobbs it works well in hisfavor





	Laughing Gas for the win

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Hobbs and Shaw and they are very shippable.  
I love them.  
Also this was written in a dentists office that’s why.

"Nonononono"  
"You have too!Its mandatory Deck!"  
"Hattie you know how much I hate these type of things!"  
"But you have to do it!"  
"Hattie,-"  
The Shaw siblings continued to argue for another 20 minutes before Deckard finally 'agreed'. Granted it was because Hattie threatened to spill his feelings for a certain Luke Hobbs  
(but that's not the point)  
The CIA has recently gotten both of them to work side by side for them. It took a lot of work and a few injuries but they......complied.  
One of the rules for working for the CIA was that they had to go through a full physical and mental examination.  
Doctors  
Therapist  
Physical exam  
etc.  
One of the things on that list included going to the dentist.  
Now,unknown to everyone else,(beside Hattie) Deckard Shaw hated going to the dentist.  
From since he was a young lad.  
He had his reasons.  
So when they told him his appointment date he was not happy.  
(Somebody went to the hospital that day,That's all that they will say if you ask)  
His appointment was 2 days from now.  
And he was not happy.

"Come on Hattie,My dental health is fine,i floss everyday goddamnit"  
"Nope Deck,you have to go"  
"But Hattie-"  
"Oi shut it won't ya!Im starting to feel like the older sibling here"  
Deckard shut his mouth after that.  
When they pulled up outside of the dentist office,Deckard got out but Hattie didn't.  
"Oi,you ain't coming?"  
"Nah,I got some business to take care of,Hobbs will pick you up"  
"Wait what?!"  
"See ya" And with that she sped away.  
Deckard mumbled some things under his breath before walking inside the office.

It was actually empty.Minus the doctor of course. He apparently knew all about Deckard. (Well what there is to know anyway) So when he stepped inside he was greeted with a tray.  
"What's this for?"  
"Weapons"  
He sighed before placing the one gun in the tray and stepping to a side.  
The doctor gave him this look that said  
'Really?I know that’s not all'  
He sighed again before placing 3 knives and another gun in the tray.  
"That's all"  
The doctor grumbled before taking the tray behind the receptionist desk and walking into his office.Deckard following.  
Shaw sat on the chair and leaned back.  
"Ok so Everything is fine,all you need is a cleaning and one extraction"  
Shaw paled a bit.  
"Laughing gas and numbing medicine should do it"  
Shaw was about to speak but the dentist beat him to it.  
"Now hold still"

When Hobbs got the call by Hattie he was confused at first.But after she explained he was.....still confused.  
But he could care less anyway.  
All he knew was that at 3 pm on the dot to pick up Deckard and keep him at his suite so Hattie can pick him up later.  
Simple as that.Right?

At 2:55 he was already at the office waiting.  
He was about to knock on the door to enter when it opened.  
On the chair sat the doctor and next to him was a....giggling Deckard. Like full on GIGGLING!  
Hobbs was going to definitely laugh at this later.  
"He had to get his wisdom teeth out so I gave him the laughing gas,He should be loopy for about an hour,or more.I may have given him to much"  
When Deckard saw him he burst into another fit of giggles.  
"Hobbs!You're here!yaaaay"  
He slowly got up and stumbled his way to Hobbs.He basically fell into his arms.  
"Hey there....ummm.Lets Get you to the car" Hobbs had to sling one of Shaw's arms around his shoulder so he could walk properly.  
Not that he was complaining.  
He may or may not have a tiny(HUGE) crush on the British male.  
When they finally got into the car Shaw started rambling.Whilst Hobbs was driving.  
"You're....tall"  
He gave him the side eye.  
"And you're short"Hobbs said.  
"hey that's not....nice" Shaw said and started laughing.  
This was going to be a long car ride.  
When they got to the suite shaw ran to the Fridge and stared opening and closing it.  
"Hey umm,don't do that"  
He stopped and sat down on the ground and pouted.  
"Remember when I said I hated your face?I didn't mean it.I actually like your face"  
Hobbs stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.  
"Is that so?"  
Shaw got up and walked towards him.  
"I feel like you like me...I mean I like me,But....I also like you"  
Hobbs mouth went agape.  
"Really?"  
"Yup.So that means I can do this!"  
Deckard placed his hands around Luke's neck and planted his lips to his.  
Hobbs was in shock at first but started to kiss him back,placing his hands on Shaw's waist.  
In Shaws head he was probably thinking about how he got to this point.  
But in Hobbs head he was saying  
Laughing gas for the win.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.And the reason I wrote this was because I love the ship and I need more stories.Comment if you want me to write more maybe?


End file.
